Quizás no incluía
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Quizás cuando Scott y el Profesor le prometieron que ya no le harían daño en ese lugar, no incluía ciertas cosas. ONE-SHOT


**Nota:** Amo a esta pareja (sigo escribiendo sobre parejas poco rentables en el fandom, pero vamos, no todo puede ser cherik; aunque a mi también me encante, como a todos). Pero estoy muy deprimida como para escribir finales felices. Dejo más notas al final. Mientras, disfruten.

* * *

John no estaba feliz con haber regresado a la mansión X-men. No estaba de acuerdo con sus ideales de _boys scouts_ de mierda, ni le simpatizaba volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Bobby, mientras este ultimo caminaba con Kitty, tomados de la mano, mientras lo ignoraba. Tampoco le gustaba que todos lo miraran con desprecio, aunque le agradaba cuando lo hacían con miedo.

Esa tarde, se había tumbado bajo un árbol, en el patio, lo más lejos que pudo de los demás estudiantes. Unos cascos robados aturdían sus oídos con una canción para nada dulce. Le había resultado gracioso y patético que Rogue y Bobby hubieran guardado las cosas que dejó cuando se marchó con la Hermandad. Entre ellas, encontró unos viejos CD´s y su reproductor de compactos de antaño. _Patéticamente familiar_. Iba a buscar un I-pod después. Los chicos malos no deberían usar trastos viejos. Aunque la música en sus oídos le recordara que nadie se atrevería a hacer algún comentario al respecto. _Música industrial_. Su época de escuela había tenido cosas geniales.

El día demasiado caluroso parecía contrastar con el enfado y el rencor. Emociones nefastamente familiares para él.

Storm y Wolverine lo habían llevado hasta la escuela. Dijeron algo sobre respetar la memoria de Charles Xavier. Algo sobre la promesa de que esa mansión era un refugio para mutantes.

John sonrió de lado con desprecio ante el recuerdo.

A él nunca lo habían protegido de nada. Quizás el término "refugio" no incluía ciertas cosas. _Quizás cuando Scott y el Profesor le prometieron que ya no le harían daño en ese lugar, no incluía ciertas cosas._

 _Quizás la promesa no incluía las paleas con otros niños mutantes._

Años de padrastros abusivos y vida en las calles, lo volvieron bueno para iniciar peleas.

 _Quizás no incluía los golpes de Bobby, cuando lo hacía estallar._

Volvió a sonreír con aire maníaco.

El niño bueno, la mascota de los maestros, era todo bromas y sonrisas hasta que el pirómano aparecía. Era el único que lo hacía estallar y que luego se paseaba con sus magulladuras como trofeos de guerra. Era gracioso cómo los comentarios de todos justificaban al criogénico, porque _¿Quién podría hacer enfadar a Bobby? Seguro John se lo había buscado._

 _Quizás la promesa no incluía evitar que casi se ahogara en la alberca de la mansión, luego de advertirle a los demás niños que no quería nadar, en los primeros días allí (un poco predecible: el chico de fuego, temiéndole al agua)._

Jean Grey fue quien lo salvó en esa ocasión y las pestañas de los niños que trataron de jugarle la broma se quemaron, solo para asustarlos. Las leyes de las calles y cierto temor de volver a ellas, sin cama y comida lo obligaron a no ir más lejos.

 _Quizás la promesa tampoco incluía evitar el secuestro masivo que llevó a cabo Stryker._

 _Ni incluía evitar que un niño de oro jugara con él._

Le hubiera gustado escribir algunas de esas ideas, sino fuera porque llevaba años sin escribir absolutamente nada. Recordó que la última vez que lo hizo, fueron algunas blasfemias, garabateadas en un cuaderno que Storm le obsequió en su cumpleaños 16. Ella pensaba que el chico tenía algo de talento.

Su mandíbula se tensó ante los recuerdos, el cigarrillo que colgaba de sus labios le supo demasiado amargo de repente. Subió el volumen del reproductor, intentando que la música aturdiera un poco sus sentidos, como si así pudiera acallar sus pensamientos. Era una lástima que nunca funcionara del todo.

Hizo bailar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, antes de botarlo con un golpe de su uña.

Era gracioso cómo se la pasaba enfadado en ese lugar. Cuando estaba en la Hermandad (aunque nadie lo creyera); fuera de misiones; reía y bromeaba casi todo el día. Allí tenía a Mystique y a Nick* para divertirse. El mismo Magneto podía ser motivo de alegría, con cierto tinte paternal y superior, pero lo alegraba al fin.

 _Quizás la promesa no incluía protegerlo de perder una sonrisa sincera._

De repente, vio que alguien se acercaba, por el rabillo del ojo, haciendo que chasqueara su encendedor, por reflejo. Hábitos de supervivencia.

Unas manos en alto, a modo de rendición, aparecieron en su visión, junto a un par de ojos azul hielo, que le revolvía el estómago ver.

—Lárgate, Iceman. —Trató de sonar indiferente, aunque sin quitarse los cascos, su voz debió sonar un poco más alto de lo normal.

El rubio hizo caso omiso a su orden, dejándose caer frente a él.

John gruñó un poco, observándolo de tal forma que parecía desear incinerar al criogénico con la mirada. Muchas veces, era una suerte que solo fuera capaz de controlar el fuego y no crearlo.

Bobby movía los labios, pero a John le era imposible comprender lo que decía. La música seguía retumbando en sus oídos.

El pirómano hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, pero una mano fría lo detuvo al tomarlo del brazo para jalar de él hacia abajo, otra vez. En respuesta, Pyro se sacudió bruscamente, perdiendo uno de los auriculares.

—¡Déjame en paz, Cubito de hielo!

—Necesito hablar contigo —le explicó.

—Al diablo. Estoy ocupado. —Volvió a chasquear su encendedor con aire amenazante, mientras con la otra mano intentaba devolver el auricular a su oreja. Pero de nuevo, la mano fría lo detuvo en su última acción.

—Por favor —le suplicó con una expresión demasiado parecida a la de un cachorro.

Pyro sonrió de lado, con arrogancia, a pesar de que su corazón diera un vuelco.

 _Quizás en la promesa de Scott no se incluía ser protegido de perder la fuerza que lo caracterizó siempre._

—¿Qué? —soltó con asco.

—Te extraño…

Otra sonrisa torcida, pero más triste ahora. La sensación de un puñal clavándose en su pecho, dolía.

 _Quizás las promesas no incluían protegerlo de los niños buenos que jugaban con él y algunas niñas más, al mismo tiempo._

—Pues busca a Shadowcat…. Tal parece que cuando estás con ella no me extrañas.

 _Quizás las promesas no incluían protegerlo de los sentimientos traicioneros que experimentaba._

—Por favor, John… —suplicó de nuevo, esta vez acercándose más al rostro del otro. Sus alientos se mezclaban. Frío y calor. Siempre tan opuestos. Los dedos fríos hundiéndose en el cabello castaño de la nuca del otro.

De nuevo la sensación del puñal.

El joven más pequeño no retrocedió. No pareció inmutarse, aunque su pecho parecía estallar por el rápido latido de su corazón y su boca se secaba.

 _Quizás las promesas no incluían protegerlo de enamorarse de un idiota._

Pyro llevó ambas manos al pecho de Iceman. El mechero ahora encerrado en un puño, dejando ver nudillos blancos y un intento de alejar al más alto de él, pero…

Un beso. Profundo, desesperado y torpe. Muy del estilo del Bobby que él conocía. Muy del estilo de esos besos que llevaba tiempo sin disfrutar. Frescura y oxido. No sabía si era su sangre o la del otro, lo que saboreaba. Tal vez la de ambos.

—Por favor… —suplicó Bobby, sobre sus labios. El vapor humedeciendo sus rostros. Calor y frio ¿Qué más iba a suceder?

—Nos verán… —le recordó, masoquista. Esa idea aterraba al rubio, siempre lo hizo. Por eso nunca habían funcionado juntos. Por eso, él siempre salía con niñas buenas, demasiado buenas, demasiado vírgenes, demasiado inocentes como para notar que a su novio le gustaba cierto pirómano de cabellos castaños.

Otro beso, del mismo target. Los brazos de John estaban atrapados entre su pecho y del otro, sin poder liberarse. Bobby por su lado, acariciaba la mejilla del castaño con una mano y con la otra lo mantenía cerca, tomándolo desde la cintura.

—Vuelve conmigo… —pidió entre jadeos, cuando se separó de aquel beso.

 _Quizás las promesas no incluían protegerlo de idiotas mentirosos._

Un beso más. Cada vez más cooperativo y exigente.

Otro puñal imaginario ¿Cuántos iban ya? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Ya no los contaba.

—¿Y Kitty? —masculló John, aún oyendo la canción en uno de sus oídos.

—Haremos que funcione.

Un beso más. Esta vez más amargo y apasionado. Esta vez con un pirómano que mordisqueaba y exigía, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su pecho. Otro puñal se hundía.

 _Quizás las promesas no incluían protegerlo de un cobarde con disfraz de súper héroe._

Bobby no estaba ahí para cambiar nada. Solo jugaría con John, como siempre lo hizo, jurándole amor en la oscuridad de su habitación y caminando tomado de la mano de niñas buenas (tan buenas como él) por los pasillos de la mansión, al día siguiente. Mientras, el pirómano seguía ahogándose en su enojo.

 _Quizás las promesas no incluían protegerlo de alguien que pisoteaba los pedazos de lo que nunca llegó a ser._

Se separaron un segundo para respirar. Bobby estaba preparado para volver a suplicar; aunque sintiera cómo John había cedido; cuando algo en el rostro del castaño le llamó la atención.

Un beso fugaz atrapó una lágrima que rodaba por la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que este último se volviera consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Cuándo había llorado por última vez?

—Te amo —susurró Bobby, a unos centímetros de la piel ajena.

Un nuevo puñal para el agitado corazón.

 _Quizás las promesas no incluían protegerlo de alguien que le jurara amor en vano._

Pyro jamás había respondido a esa confesión. Porque eran palabras vacías para el rubio, porque John no aceptaría la derrota en el juego que el otro planteaba, aunque el más alto se sintiera ganador desde el momento que el pequeño accedía.

Otro beso más.

—¿Por qué nunca respondes? —cuestionó en tono triste.

John ya no sonreía arrogante. Las lágrimas seguían desbordando sus ojos y el aire parecía serle escaso, además del dolor en su pecho, que tal vez se debía a lo rápido que latía su corazón o los múltiples puñales que Bobby le clavaba cada vez que hablaba.

—Puedo mentirte, si eso es lo que quieres, pero soy mejor con la cruda verdad.

—Pues dime la verdad —le pidió, dándole un corto beso.

—Estoy roto… —masculló—. No sé cómo amar, Bobby… Me rompieron cuando era tan pequeño que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue… Además… a ti, no te creo una mierda.

No le dijo al rubio que tampoco sabía amar. No le dijo que quizás por eso le permitía jugar con él. No le explicó que posiblemente lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era a un niño de oro, con demasiado miedo como para admitir lo que era, quien no temía seguir matando poco a poco ese montón de pedazos rotos que alguna vez fueron John.

Un nuevo beso. El último de la tarde, bajo ese árbol. Porque, bueno, alguien podía verlos.

 _Quizás aquellas viejas promesas no incluían protegerlo del dolor._

* * *

 **Nota:** No creo que John es una victima ni que Bobby es un villano. Pero el criogénico (al menos en las pelis) apareció un poco como un cobarde, desde el simple momento en que no tuvo el coraje de decirle a sus padres que era mutante, hasta que no le quedó más remedio. Así, supongo que salir del armario sería igual de difícil para el chico. Sé que no es tarea fácil, pero casi nada es fácil en esta vida. Y si lo es, no vale la pena.

El comentario de la música industrial fue por que estaba escuchando a Marilyn Manson cuando escribía. Y bueno, Pyro debe escuchar algo así ¿no?. Además quería escribir un song fic, pero salió pésimo y bue...

*Nombré a Nick, que es el alias que usa Avalancha cuando se retira de las batallas en los comics. Ahí era el mejor amigo de Pyro, en la Hermandad, hasta sus últimos días. Y bueno, siempre digo que me gusta imaginar a la Hermandad como una familia con ideales diferentes y no como unos súper villanos psicópatas.

 **En fin, pueden dejar review, para saber qué tan mal escribo.**

Saludos. **Be free, be happy.**


End file.
